Even If Its Centuries, I'll Wait
by lilseahorse1991
Summary: InuxKag. After five long years, Naraku is finally dead. But when they make a wish on the Jewel, Kagome is forced to stay in her own era. The well is sealed. Inuyasha swears he will wait until they can be reunited. Will he keep his word?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note;  
**Just wanna get a few  
of my stories out.  
Hope you like.  
**REVIEW** && _ENJOY_

* * *

**Even if its Centuries, I'll Wait  
**_**Prologue**_

oOo

"WE DID IT!" Inuyasha shouted, holding tessaiga high into the air. It transforming back into its puny ratty, nicked blade before he sheathed it.

Around him shouts of triumph could be heard.

Naraku was dead.

Finally. After nearly five years.

He. Was. **Dead**.

He felt a soft hand to his shoulder and looked down to Kagome who stood beside him. As she had always done. He smiled lightly. Though she had a troubled expression. She extended her arms, opening her hands. Resting in her palms was the reformed Shikon Jewel. Purified and shimmering beautifully.

"What should we do?"

"We must make a wish." Naraku suddenly walked up, limping lightly from his minor injuries during the battle. Sango was right at his side, holding tightly onto his hand that was no longer bound. His hand that was no free of the curse that Naraku had plagued his generation for years...

Inuyasha's eyes went to Kagome's. They held tenderness. Even love...

Her chocolate's melted under his gold.. Her cheeks flushing as she then looked to the jewel resting in her palms. So dainty.. Yet so beautiful and hypnotizing.

"I know what to wish for."

Inuyasha's ears perked when Kagome reached for his shoulder to pull him down. She whispered to him and his eyes widened... but he nodded. Pulling away his lightly tanned features held pride.

"Do it.."

Kagome smiled before turning to her friends. They stood curiously, but trusting in Kagome's choice. Kagome.. who was now a powerful priestess.

She closed her eyes, the wind picking up around them to whisper through her dark locks, causing the silken tresses to fan around her porcelain features.

"Shikon no Tama, I wish for you to dissappear. Dissappear so that you can no longer be reached by the hands of those vile. I wish for you to dissappear and forever be gone!"

Sango's eyes widened as Miroku smiled, nodding his head approvingly.

The wind now raged about them, as if a tornado was about to strike. Shippo clung to Kagome's leg, whining childishly. The Shikon glowed a magnificent hue, causing Inuyasha and the others to turn away. Kagome stood perfectly still; Eyes still tightly closed.

_Thank you..._ The voice surrounded them, yet held no person. It was a females voice.. and Kagome smiled. Mokoridenko... They had released her soul.

Finally the wind diminished. Kagome opened her eyes. The jewel was gone.

"Well done Kagome!" Sango shouted, leaving Miroku's side to hug her best friend.

Kagome laughed wetly through her tars and pulled away from Sango, turning to Inuyasha. Was this the end? Where did it leave them?

Sango went back to Miroku who decided to leave the other two some piece.

Inuyasha stepped toward Kagome, standing just inches away, staring down into her face. Her hands raised to press to his chest.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered in a loving, sweet tone that caused the hanyou's ears to twitch.

"Kagome... I.._ Kagome!_" He shouted, his golden ovals suddenly widened.

Kagome's eyes widened too. What was wrong?

"Kagome, whats going on!?"

What was he talking about?

She saw it then. Her breath catching as her heartbeat stilled. Her hands... She was transparent! She.. She was fading! Her eyes filled with terrorized tears locked with his golden ones.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, anguished as she faded to nothing; Leaving only her scent and memories behind.

"Kagome! _NO!_" He screamed, trying to grasp onto her; but only got a handful of air. _Nothing_.

He stood alone now... His breath coming out in haggard, shallow pants as his legs trembled, falling to his knees. He looked at his clawed hands... before viciously growling clenching them into fists.

"**NO!**" He roared his raged pain into the darkening skies above.

oOo

"It seems that upon wishing on the jewel, Kagome has locked herself within her own time."

Myoga sat on the shoulder of Miroku as they all sat around the small fire within Kaede's hut.

Sango pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled, lone tears traveling down her already tear stained cheeks. Miroku wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lean into him.

"How?" She whispered brokenly, her hazel eyes staring at the flickering flames of the fire.

"Well if you think about it Sango, Kagome when first arriving in the fedual era, The jewel was inside her body. It seems shes always needed a piece of the jewel to jump back and forth between times. Now that the jewel no longer exists.. Her era has called her there to stay."

"It makes sense. Thank you Myoga." Miroku replied solemnly.

"My pleasure. But uh.. Where is master Inuyasha?"

Miroku averted his eyes. "We.. don't know. He disappeared."

oOo

He wasn't that far away that he hadn't heard Myoga's explanation. He sat perched within a branch of a tall tree, solemnly looking to the sparkling abyss of night sky above. There was no moon tonight. He stared at his human hands. A sigh exhaling from his lips.

So.. Kagome is gone then.

She wasn't going to come back.

Tears burned his vision and he angrily wiped them away.

He had no idea this was going to happen. No hints, nothing.

_Thats it then. I'll just wait for her._ He thought with determination.

What did he have to loose? He'd already admitted it to himself. He loved her. Needed her.

With determined, dark blue eyes he once more store at the moonlight sky, twinkling so brilliantly with billions of stars.

_Even if its centuries. Kagome, I'll wait for you._

oOo

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

Once more, a little sloppy  
&& short.  
But it'll pick up.  
Give it time.  
:D


	2. One

**Author's Note;  
**Thank you all for the many  
inspiring reviews!  
**REVIEW** && _ENJOY_!

* * *

**Even If Its Centuries, I'll Wait  
**_**Chapter One**_

oOo

"Okaa-san!" A little girl squealed, charging from a bush and jumping into the awaiting arms of a slender, curvacious dark haired woman with tender, loving brown hues.

"I saw a snake!"

The woman chuckled, holding the woman close as they stood in the backyard of a rather quaint little home. It was fenced in by tall, mahogany colored boards. A swing set sat abandoned in the middle of the yard.

"Where was it, Kyoki?

"Over there in the bush! Okaa-san it tried to bite me!" The little girl screeched terrified, clutching her tiny arms around her mother's throat and burying her little face in the crook of her neck.

The woman's hand came up to rub her daughter's back, soothing her as she stepped closer.

Slithering in the grass beside the bush was a simple green garden snake. She chuckled. Moving to push her daughter's face from her neck, using her free hand to brush a few black strands of hair from the child's tear stained face.

"Oh sweety, Its just a little ole' garden snake. It wont hurt you if you don't mess with it, Understand?"

The little girl nodded, her chubby hands coming up to rub her eyes. Gold sparkled under her hands.

"Good girl, now come on. We gotta get ready to go to Obaa-san's house."

That caused the little girl to bounce within her mother's hold, giggling.

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san!" The woman smiled with joy, kissing her daughter's forehead before setting her down. She gave her an affectionate pat on the butt just before the little girl raced inside. She looked to be around four or five.

The woman continued to stand outside in the yard for a moment, staring up into the bright blue sky. A gust of wind blew by, whispering foretelling secrets through her ebony tresses. A soft sigh left the woman's plump, lightly lip glossed lips before turning and she too entered the back door of the house.

oOo

Her call pulled into her mother's drive way.

Opening the front door, Kagome smiled to see her mother walk out and over.

"Hey Mama.." She whispered lovingly as she turned off the car, opening the door and giving her mother a tight hug. A grunt of impatience caused both of the women to look at the car. At the struggling child in the car seat that sat in the back seat.

They laughed which only caused the child to scowl in anger, struggling more against her binds.

"Okaa-san!" She screamed.

Kagome sighed, walking over.

"Ok Kyoki, stop you're screaming. I'm coming."

She opened the back door, unstrapping her daughter and pulling her out of the car seat to set her down.

The youth set off, running toward Mrs. Higurashi. The woman bent down in time to catch the child who hurled herself at her; Laughing.

"Obaa-san!" She wrapped her little arms around her grandmother's neck and snuggled her face into her neck.

"Alright Mom, I'm heading out. Can't be late."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking inside. Kyoki waved her mother goodbye over her grandmother's shoulder. A bright mischievous look betraying her innocence.

Kagome gave her a stern look, "You behave, young lady." She scolded sternly just before her mother entered the house. Kagome sighed, stepping into her car and driving off.

oOo

She pulled into a relatively large parking lot of **Inutaisho Corps**., taking about ten minutes to actually find a parking spot before parking. Turning off the car she closed her dark lashes, inhaling a long, deep slow breath before looking into the review mirror.

She examined her light sheen of make up before doing a few touch ups, then running a quick brush through her hair. Nervously she smiled into the mirror, her lips trembling lightly.

"Hello Mr. Inutaisho." She frowned, sighing and crushing under her breath.

_You've got to get it together girl. You can't flunk this interview. You need this job!_

She stepped out of the car, her slightly heeled black shoes clanking lightly on the cement. She fixed her knee length pale grey skirt before adjusting her business jacket.

Gathering all her courage.. She walked into the building, stealing away in an elevator crowded with at least eleven people!

Finally she got off on the twelfth floor. There was a desk with a lady sitting behind it. She looked to be in her mid thirties. Short, dulled red hair. Almost brown. Heavily done make up made her cheeks blood red. Kagome nervously walked up.

"Um.. I'm here for my appointment.

The woman looked up, giving a board expression before pressing the button to the small box at her left.

"Yes?" The voice was hard, stern.. Almost cold. It caused Kagome to jump slightly in surprise.

Was that a smirk she saw on the woman's face?

"Yes 'Sir. You're appointment for 4 'o clock is here."

"Send her in."

The woman looked up and smiled at me, gesturing to the large, elegant mahogany doors to Kagome's right.

She gulped, nodding to the lady, "Thank you."

She merely nodded, going back to signing papers.

Once more she took a slow, deep breath to calm her nerves. Her stomach felt queasy, and her heart wouldn't stop pounding against her rib cage. She pushed open the doors, peering nervously inside.

"Ah. Mrs. Higurashi, please come in."

She smiled, immediately put at ease. She stepped all the way in, gently shutting the door before walking closer. The man behind the desk stood up before she got too close and extended his hand. Kagome shook it firmly. The man gestured for her to have a seat.

"Please, have a seat."

She sat down. Her warm chocolate pools examine the rather young looking male behind the desk. He looked.. quite unusual. He had long white hair. White? But thats not what caused Kagome's heart to stand still for a nano second before picking up pace. Gone erratic. It was his bright golden hues, much like her daughter's. Much like the man in her dreams....

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Inutaisho."

"Mrs. Higurashi, lets evade the formalities shall we? Please, call me Sesshomaru."

oOo

"I can't BELIEVE you, you bastard!" A raspy, deep voice sneered violently at the man behind the desk.

The man merely rolled his eyes, sighing in boredom before standing; Shutting a few folders before bringing his eyes to the person in front of him.

"Inuyasha, lower you're voice this instant."

"How could you!?" The voice yelled accusingly. Obviously offended and quite hurt.

"You should thank me, Dear Brother, I got her a job to be _you're_ secretary."

"Thats not the POINT! You KNOW how long I've waited!"

Sesshomaru rose a slim brow before allowing a corner of his thin lips to raise in a smirk, "Upset that I saw her before you?"

"YOU THINK!?"

He frowned, "I will not warn you again to _lower you're voice_."

The male sneered, scoffing before turning to stalk out of his brother's office.

"_Bastard.._"

oOo

"Hojo? Yes. Yes! I got it! Please, meet me for lunch. I'll meet you there. You too. Bye."

She flipped her cell phone shut, tossing it to the passengers seat. She could not remove the smile plastered goofily to her face. She was giddy with joy. She'd got the job!

_"Congradulations Mrs. Higurashi. I believe you've got the job. What time can you begin work?"_

_"I-I can start work any time, Sir-- I-I mean Sesshomaru."_

_"Good. Be in monday."_

She was ecstatic! This definitely called for a celebration.

oOo

She eyed him. Her eyes narrowing into thin, determined slits. She was on her hands and knees, slowly crawling.

She crept closer... Stalking.. Ever so slowly. Soundlessly. Her prey in sight. A smirk plaid across her lips.

_You won't get away this time..._

Her muscles tightened, before she sprang, landing on a pile of grass.

"Aha!"

She lifted her hands, frowning and grunting in disappointment. She'd missed again.

She sat up, exhaling a sigh, jetting her bottom lip out in a pout.

A gust of wind blew past, beckoning the youth to look up. She stared at the tops of a large tree. It called to her and she stood. Her large golden orbs blinked curiously and she walked closer.

She looked back toward the back door of her grandmother's house. She'd get upset if she left... But she had too.. Her instincts were telling her too. It was too hard to resist.

So, taking a deep breath, the child took off in a run toward the peculiar tree. She arrived, standing before the large tree. It was _huge_. Her eyes widened as she was mesmerized by it's magnificent beauty.

It was then she heard a growl and her head jerked to her left. She blinked, raising her eyebrows at the sight of a man sitting on a bench in front of the tree. She frowned. He looked upset...

She walked closer, moving to sit down beside him.

"Hey Mr. Why do you look so sad?"

oOo

_How dare he!? How COULD he!?_

He seethed with rage, walking down the side walk. It was all he could to do not burst through his brother's office doors and pummel him till he could no longer see.

He sighed, continuing to walk as a sudden aura of calm settled over him. He looked to his left... Freezing in place. The Goshinboku tree... His eyes examined the bark. The indent where the hanyou had been enslaved for eighty years.

He moved to sit down on the bench, placing his elbows on his hands, his face in his hands.

He'd awaited over three hundred and fifty years to see Kagome again. His brother _knew_ this. It had taken him a few years to find the whereabouts of Kagome.. but when he did, Sesshomaru immediately worked to have his company built in tokyo.

It was perfect actually.

After knowing where Kagome was.. He'd only been thinking of a way to confront her.

He'd changed over the many centuries. Realizing he loved Kagome. Needed her. Desperately.

Know he was here. She was here. How would he go about telling her?

No way he came up with was good enough. Roses? Chocolates? Jewelry?

"_Hey Mr. Why do you look so sad?_"

He jumped, his head jerking to his left to see a small child seated next to him. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even felt her climb up into the bench.

His eyes then widened; catching wind of the child's scent. _Kagome..._ His heartbeat flew off, going erratic amongst his ribs. He examined the child thoroughly as she tilted her head curiously to the man.

Inuyasha smiled, "Just thinking about things, Kiddo."

The child smiled and the hanyou felt his heartbeat halt before continuing it's frenzied, maddening pace. His breathing came out in shallowed pants. She had bright golden optics. As he... They mirrored the same exact shade. Her hair.. Dark strands of ebony cascaded down the youth's shoulders to fall along the contours of her back.

The shape of her face resembled the priestess that plagued his every night. Her smiled captivated him.. He felt dizzy.

He took a long hard sniff of the air and it hit him then. Nearly hurling into unconsciousness.

_She was his. His blood ran through her veins...._

oOo

Her phone rang, causing her to grunt in annoyance, reaching into her purse to pick it; Flipping it open.

'_Kagome! I can't find Kyoki! Shes gone!_'

Her eyes widened. She flipped the phone shut, throwing it into her purse before flinging the strap over her shoulder and standing up.

"Kagome?"

She looked to Hojo and smiled apologetically.

"Kyoki has gone missing."

His eyes widened and he stood immediately. He threw a check onto the dinner table before walking over to Kagome's side.

"Lets go."

oOo

"My Obaa-san will worry if I'm out here too much longer." The youth giggled, swinging her tiny legs through the air as she sat next to Inuyasha.

"Shes probably already figured out that I'm gone." She said with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Inuyasha was in awe as he stared at his... daughter. He could find no words to speak as he watched every little movement she made. How could he? So, Kagome had been pregnant? It stabbed cruelly at his already fragile heart. He'd missed so much...

"Where is you're Mama?"

The little girl looked up as he spoke, a broad smile gracing her porcelain features which caused his heart to flutter in his chest.

"She had a job thingy to do today. Thats why I'm at Obaa-san's!"

That confirmed it. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight air into his lungs. His chest constricting. He could not explain the emotions that he was undergoing at the moment. A mixture of happiness.. yet anguished sorrow filled his entire being.

"Well. Shall I walk you home then?"

The little girl flung forward, jumping from the bench before twirling around. She giggled and nodded.

"Yep!"

Inuyasha stood up. He allowed the little girl to lead the way, though he already knew the way in which they were going. He watched her tiny little body twirl and dance in front of him, chuckling and laughing warmly. He could not evade the love that shimmered strongly through his golden ovals.

He could see the house nearing up ahead.

"Whats you're name, cutie pie?"

"**KYOKI!**"

oOo

Nothing. _Nothing_ could stop the sensations that coursed prominently through the hanyou's body when he heard that voice. That oh so familiar, lovely, female voice. His eyes flicked up, staring as she ran toward the. His heartbeat... He couldn't even feel his heart beating with the pace it was going.

His body felt numb as he stood frozen in place. He watched as his daughter ran forward to jump into the opened arms of Kagome. She held her tightly, tears of mixed worry and joy streaming down her slightly flushed cheeks. She held the child tightly.

"You had me so worried! Why did you run off like that? You nearly gave me and Obaa-san a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Okaa-san! Forgive me!"

His eyes could not leave her face. He watched with fascination at the expressions that played across her matured face. Worry, terror, relief, anger then joy. Her deep brown irises sparkling with crystalline tears. The flush to her tear stained cheeks only added to her immense, captivating, alluring beauty.

"_Kagome..._" He whispered her name. His tone longing.. Sorrowful, joyous, loving and begging.

He watched as those lovely chocolate eyes upturned and fell onto his tall, trembling frame; Finding it hard to keep standing. His palms drenched, slick with sweat. He watched as her eyebrows knitted together and in horror as confusion over powered her features.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

oOo

* * *

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

**Hehe. ^0^ Thank you all for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!


	3. Two

**Author's Note;  
**If you have any confusion as to whats going on:  
Give it time.  
It will play out as the story continues.  
**REVIEW** && _ENJOY_

* * *

**Even If Its Centuries, I'll Wait  
**_**Chapter Two**_

oOo

She awoke abruptly, sitting up from her sleeping bag and looking around the camp. The fire had died out. Miroku sat against a tree, sleeping. Sango lay in the sleeping bag Kagome had given her across from the deceased fire; She too sleeping. Shippo was snuggled in Kirara's fur, too sleeping soundly.

Her chocolate eyes rose to the trees above, looking for a certain white haired hanyou. He was nowhere to be found. A stab of pain stung her heart and she pulled herself from her sleeping bag, standing up and wandering into the forest.

"Inuyasha...?" She whispered lowly into the dark before her; trembling slightly from fear. She wrapped her arms around her torso, looking around.

"Are you trying to get killed, baka?"

She jumped at the rough, deep voice that came from behind her and flung around, her eyes raising to lock with deep golden pools. She smiled with relief.

"Inuyasha..!" She flew herself into his arms, clutching to his haori. Her body trembled as large, hot tears began coursing down her cheeks.

He stood there, stunned, his eyes wide; Unknowing of what to do at the moment. Slowly his eyes tendered and he raised his hands to wrap them around her petite torso and pulled her close. He tilted his head down to bury his face into her dark tresses.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice had grown softer, less harsh yet still rough with his deep accent.

She nuzzled her wet face into his chest, whimpering lightly as the tears began to slow; Trying to form words. Inuyasha continued to hold her though slightly growing impatient with worry at her silence.

"I.. I had a nightmare.. t-that you.. and.. the others.." She could not finish the words. Not wanting to even think about them dying.

He understood then. Sighing he inwardly rolled his eyes and smirked lightly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her from him so that his eyes could look into her's.

"Baka. We're not gonna get killed. We've got Naraku this time. There is no way he can get awa--" He was silenced by a pair of lips suddenly desperately pressed against his.

She couldn't help it. Thinking of him dying tomorrow made her desperate to be close. Her fists had clutched at the clothe over his shoulders and she'd stood on her tippy toes, flinging her lips toward his, closing her eyes tightly and pressing them firmly against his own.

Slowly.. The temptation just too strong, his eyes closed and he tilted his head down, causing her's to tilt at a better more submissive angle as he too, kissed her in return. A low growl rumbled from his chest when he felt her timidly nibble upon his bottom lip.

His arms tightened around her, crushing her into his chest, feeling the luscious curves of her body pressed against him. His lips parted, his tongue dipping out to glide against her lips which willingly parted to allow him entrance.

A gentle moan of bliss escaped the human woman in his arms and he felt himself shudder; His groin tighten. He should stop this.

There was no chance of that. She held vast, refusing to release him. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers digging into the base of his white man smiling with satisfaction as Inuyasha once more shuddered at the sensations.

Her tongue danced with his in a passionate, seductive dance. She pressed closer to him. Tighter if possible causing the hanyou to groan as her full breasts pressed flat against his chest through their clothes.

Desire pooled between the girl's legs, gathering in her panties. She wanted him... She whimpered within the kiss, begging him not to stop. Shyly she pulled his tongue between her lips and gave a soft, gentle suck. This erupted a growl of pleasure form the hanyou; Causing Kagome's body to shiver in delight.

Her chest constricted; Her lungs demanding that she pull away for air. Reluctantly she pulled away, gasping for air; Panting heavily.

"_Kagome..._" He growled her name out with hot desire, his lips trailing down the lines of her jaw to the hallow of her throat, nibbling with his canines. She moaned her glee, arching her back which caused her to loose her footing, the two falling back onto the forest floor.

He fell atop her, not stopping his menstruations to her neck. His clawed hand had trailed up the contours of her slim stomach up to draw circles over her lacy bra, where he could feel her hardened nipple through the thin material.

Kagome writhed beneath him in sheer ecstasy. Arching her back and thrashing her head to the side, crying out into the night when his claw teased her hardened peak through her bra. Her hands ran from the back of his neck to caress his clothed back, wanting to feel his skin, she shyly moved her hands to his chest, pushing open his haori and under shirt to glide her slender fingers softly over the ripples of his masculine chest.

"_Inuyasha.._" She whispered longingly, lovingly into the night. The moon as their only witness.

He grunted with annoyance before swiftly using his claw to slice through the middle of her bra to release her ample breasts from their binds.

"Inuyasha..." She flushed, gently pushing at his chest, sitting up. She watched the confusion play across his desire stricken features before smiling shyly and lifting her shirt and bra up over her head and tossing the unwanted garments away.

She then lay back down upon the ground, blushing immensely, biting her bottom lip from embarrassment. How did he see her?

The hanyou shuddered, growling viciously his desire. His want of her evident in his tightened pants as he once more crawled atop her. Kagome shivered beneath him, yet surrendered completely. She wanted him, no she _needed_ him. She cried out, arching her back when she felt his bare hand grasp her right breast, kneeding it a bit roughly.

She knew that him being a hanyou, it would be difficult for him to be gentle. She didn't care. However way she got him, she didn't care.

He smirked, watching the expressions of pleasure play across the woman's face below him.. Enjoying her cries and moans of pleasure. He held her breast firmly in his grasp before lowering his face; His hot breath dancing along the hardened peak. Kagome squirmed beneath him, the drenched mound in between her legs now throbbing painfully with her desperate want of him.

Her eyes widened when she felt his mouth envelope her nipple and tug it gently between his teeth, his tongue lapping at the sensitive peak between his teeth; Growling to send the vibrations through her shivering and trembling frame.

"Inu.. yasha.. _O-Oh..!_"

She felt him tug at her panties and flushed, panting, slightly dizzy. She lifted her rear from the ground to help him pull them down in an attempt to save her panties from his claws. She whimpered with embarrassment once he pulled them free of her ankles and discarded them.

Laying before him only wearing her skirt.

He pulled his face free of her breast to draw in a long, deep breath of air. His body shuddered violently, a ferocious growl ripping from his clenched canines. She smelt... incredible. Her scent surrounded him. Seducing him.. Beckoning him to take her. He had to stop this.

He felt her hands at the ties of his pants and looked to her eyes. She bit her bottom lip shyly, still panting from his previous teasing.

He grabbed her hands and shoved them away, pinning them above her head using one clawed hand. He then removed his own pants, kicking them off his ankles.

She raised her legs, bending her knees, her legs falling apart to allow him access to her.

Her eyes closed tightly, her face flushing even darker when she felt the head of his throbbing member position itself at her weeping virgin. He pushed forward, slowly sliding the head inside. She whimpered in pain.

He stopped, eyes going wide.

"I.. I cant do this.."

Then cold air washed over her and she blinked in confusion. Sitting up on her elbows she looked over to see Inuyasha with his back to her. Bitter rejection stung ruthlessly at her heart as she lay nearly completely naked on the ground. She sat up, bringing her arms to cover her chest.

"W.. Why..?"

He turned, desire still burning thick in his golden orbs. It caused her to gasp and her groin to give a fierce cry of want.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" He shouted rudely.

She smiled. Thats why? She moved to her hands and knees and crawled over, curling herself into his arms. Her arms wrapping around his neck. Her warm brown eyes locked upon his deep ambers.

"Thats why? Inuyasha... I _want_ you to keep going. I.. I need you. If we.. If we die tomorrow, I want to remember this night in my last seconds of life. I want to remember it as the best night of my life... I want you to claim me. Take me... Inuyasha I only want _you_ to take my virginity..." She flushed deeply from embarrassment, but desperately trying to coax him into taking her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and whimpered. Whining she lapped at his heated flesh with her tongue.

That was it. His resolve shattered like mere plastic under her irresitable words. He shoved her forward, smirking lightly at her cry of shock.

She blinked, staring into his eyes before moaning as his lips slammed to her's in a searing kiss. His tongue forcing its way into her willing more as their tongues battled passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in. Begging him.

Her arms still around his shoulders she felt him once more position himself at her willing flower. She nodded her head within the kiss, pulling him down further on top of her as she nibbled on the tender flesh of his skin. He thrust forward, impaling her in one long stride with his throbbing organ. Shuddering and releasing a growled groan of pleasure at her tightness. Feeling her barrier give way to his size. Feeling her walls stretch to accept him.

She cried within the kiss, trembling beneath him as her body underwent the searing pain. She felt his lips pull away and her eyes locked with his. They held anguished, apologetic sorrow. He kissed her tears away, nuzzling his face to her cheek and growling lowly, almost like a mix between a purr and a growl. It soothed her immediately.

His hips rocked then, and she cried out in shock. The pain was nearly gone now, replaced by an inexplainable, overwhelming pleasure.

"_O..Oh.. D-Don't stop..._" She coaxed him desperately.

He tried to be gentle, but found it more than difficult with her tantalizing tightness that drove him to near insanity. He lost himself within the depth of her body, growling as his mouth went to her neck to muffle his groans of ecstasy. He thrust faster, harder, building friction.

Her walls tightened around him and he howled his release, unable to hold it back as she too experienced her climax. Panting heavily, he fell forward, yet held himself up on his hands as so not to crush the woman beneath him. Sweat glistened both their bodies. Kagome whimpered, kissing sweetly at his arm that was placed beside her head. She turned her head to gaze up at him with a look that seared his soul.

Tears of joy coursed down her cheeks and she rose her hands to caress the sides of his face, "_I love you..._"

oOo

She stood, in complete and utter shock at the man before her, her hold just barely loosening around her daughter that she held in her arms. It was him! The man in her dreams! How? She fought to keep herself. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and gasped from surprise, looking to her right to see Hojo arrive beside her finally.

"Oh thank god, Kyoki, you had us so worried."

"I'm sorry Hojo-kun. I was just talking with my new friend."

oOo

He stood frozen. He was unable to move. His mouth fell agape as he watched the man he knew as Hojo, or Hobo as he liked to call him walk up beside Kagome. His deep golden eyes watched with fierce possessiveness, clenching his fists as his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist.

He watched as Kagome gave him _his_ daughter. Then all three sets of eyes were turned on him as he remembered the question he'd been asked. The question that shattered his heart; destroying his world in one innocent voice.

_"Excuse me? Do I know you?"_

He fought to keep the trembling from his voice as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I.. I guess not. I'm sorry." He then gave a curt nod before turning swiftly and walking away quickly. He found it hard to keep from falling... But gathered his strength and disappeared into the crowd of the city.

_H.. How can she not remember? I don't understand._ He whispered within the confines of his mind.

oOo

She stood there, momentarily numb before realizing they were still standing out on the sidewalk. She turned to look at Hojo before smiling and nodding when he asked if she were alright. For some reason she had a painful throb in her heart when she watched the strange man with white hair walk away.

She hadn't even got to thank him for bringing Kyoki home.

They walked back to her mother's home, strapping Kyoki up in her car seat before going to her mother, hugging her to say goodbye.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I let her play in the backyard and went to take my cookies out of the oven, when I looked to check on her she was gone!"

"Don't worry about it Mama, Its ok. A man found her for me."

Mrs. Higurashi saw the troubled look in her daughter's expression.

"Whats wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome knocked from her train of thought and smiled to her mother.

"Nothing Mama, just... the man's eyes. They looked just like Kyoki's." She hugged her mother, kissing her cheek before walking away. She stepped into her car before pulling out, Hojo's car following suit and they drove away. Leaving Mrs. Higurashi to stand on her doorstep with a look of fear over powering her slightly wrinkled features.

"Oh my... I knew this may happen one day..."

She looked to the sky, a look of hardened determination crossing her face.

_Inuyasha..._

oOo

"Kyoki, now you be a good girl while Mommy goes to work, ok?" She asked the pouting girl as Hojo stood behind her, patting her head affectionately.

"I'll try." She didn't look at her mother as she huffed, giving another sigh. She hated seeing her mother leave for work.

"Kyoki.." Kagome warned, giving her a stern look before standing to her feet. She smiled at Hojo, a look of anxiety on her face. The man chuckled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close.

"Its going to be ok, Love. Relax. You said he liked you right away, right? Everything is going to be fine." He soothed her, leaning down to press his lips firmly to her's. She tilted her head up to return his gentle kiss before pulling away, nodding with a gentle blush.

"You're right..." She nodded, giving Kyoki one more pat on the head before turning to walk out the door and get in her car. She waved to the two who stood on the porch waving goodbye. Kyoki's resolve diminishing as tears glistened in her golden orbs.

"Bye Okaa-san! I love you!"

Kagome blew her a kiss before driving off.

oOo

She stepped out of the elevator, walking over to the empty desk that was to be hers. She was after all, the new secretary. Then across the desk at the large doors that was her boss. She rattled her knuckled on the wood lightly.

"Come in."

She pushed the doors open lightly, peering inside. The chair at the large expensive desk was turned so she could not see the face of her boss.

"Come in, please." He grunted a bit more impatiently. She jumped and nodded, hurriedly closing the door before walking over.

The chair then turned around and she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Y-You..."

Inuyasha smiled. He had awaited to see that reaction upon her face, but hoped it would be a bit different... He pushed that from his thoughts, standing up to extend a hand. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed his hand with her slightly trembling, sweaty one and shook his hand.

"So glad you could come in at such short notice Mrs. Higurashi."

She shivered lightly with the way his golden ovals traveled along her curvacious body; blushing lightly. She averted her eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

"Its no problem Mr. Inutaisho. I needed the job."

He nodded. He then fumbled with a few folders on his desk before raising a quite thick one up and handing it to her. "I need you to make 20 copies of each paper. Thank you."

She nodded, turning to leave before stopping. She took a deep breath, turning to flush at the smirk on his features. She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I.. I never got to thank you for.. the other day."

"Think nothing of it."

She nodded, turning and taking her leave. She walked downstairs and into the supplies room to see the copy machine in the corner. Walking over she got to work. The trembling in her legs wouldn't stop. Neither would the pounding in her chest. What was wrong with her?

_Hes just you're boss! Get a hold of yourself, girl!_

She nodded her head, gathering the huge stack of papers up into her arms and walking down the hallway. She knocked on Inuyasha's office doors.

"Done already?" He asked when she entered his office.

She nodded her head.

"Just put them over there, please."

Once more she nodded before setting the heavy pile down. She sighed with relief, wiping her forehead before looking over as a chuckle sounded through the air. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Whats so funny?" She fumed, placing her hands on her hips.

_She looks gorgeous when shes angry..._ He thought with desire.

"Nothing."

He watched with amusement as her face rose with even more rage. She stomped her feet, walking past him to leave his office. He frowned lightly.

"So you're with that Hobo guy..?"

_How dare he!_

She whirled around, glaring heatedly as her hands were still on her hips. Inuyasha flinched back with the heavy glare, having brought memories back from when she was sit him. Which he still wore the beads around his neck. Still even after all these years unable to get them off.

"Excuse me Mr. Inutaisho but what do _you_ know about my fiance, Hojo?"

She asked, adding emphasis on his actual name.

oOo

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!  
Thank you all for you're marvelous support!


End file.
